


we're not alone

by superskru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Bellamy and Lexa are nerds, Lexamy brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superskru/pseuds/superskru
Summary: Bellamy and Lexa are best friends. Bellamy is with Echo. Lexa meets Clarke.Quick stand alone chapters focusing on the Lexamy brotp, not in chronological order, set in one universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get the idea out of my head and I'm not sure where this is going but hey, you never know!

"Babe, shut your phone off before I throw it.” His girlfriend grumbled, pulling the blankets closer to herself and turning her back towards him.

Bellamy grumbled as well as he patted his bedside table for his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Blake." The person on the other side sounded bored, but Bellamy knew better.

He smiled to himself as he recognized the voice. "It's 4 in the fucking morning."

"I know."

_This smug little shit._

"Is it still Echo sleeping beside you?"

Bellamy looked at the woman sleeping beside him, her hair a mess, possibly even drooling, but he loved it. "Yep, still her."

"Oh thank god someone tamed Bellamy Blake." The caller laughed.

The laughter caught Bellamy off guard. It's been so long since he'd heard it. Even the smile he knows is tugging at the caller's lips seems foreign to him. It's so different hearing a lightness in that voice when a year ago all he could hear was her heart breaking an ocean away. Or the one a few months ago that just felt hopeless and tired. Or even a couple of years back when her voice was even but he knew she was putting on a brave face.

"Very funny, Woods. I miss you." He said, ruffling his hair and rubbing his eyes.

He heard a gagging noise on the other end. _Of course she'd never say it back._ "I know."

"So what's up? To what do I owe this pleasure? What time is it over there anyway?”

"Hmm... around 4am."

“4? But it’s 4 he- Wait- What?!" Bellamy jolted awake. Echo stirred beside him. "You're back?? You’re home??“

The caller laughed again. "Sort of. I'm at the airport."

Bellamy kissed Echo on the forehead and rushed to get out of bed. "Hold tight, Lex. I'm on my way."

* * *

Since it was 4 in the morning, Bellamy had gotten to the airport in 30 minutes flat. He drove up to the arrival area where Lexa was waiting. Lexa was leaning against her giant suitcases, sipping her drink from the airport Starbucks, leather jacket on her arm and a huge shit eating grin on her face as he stopped in front of her.

“Well, well, well, the prodigal Woods has come back.” He teased, as he got out of the car.

Lexa rolled her eyes at him. “For a chauffeur you’re pretty slow.”

Bellamy decided to ignore her comment as he popped the trunk open and helped her place the luggage inside. They looked at each other for a moment, and Bellamy offered his fist. She laughed and Bellamy tried not to act surprised. If it sounded weird on the phone, it looked even more foreign up close. She bumped his fist against his, clasped his hand, then his forearm and slid it out to then salute.

“Heda.” He grinned.

“I still find it stupid.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yet you still do it anyway.” Bellamy shot back.

“True.”

Even as they drove back to Bellamy’s apartment, a part of him couldn’t believe his best friend was back. He couldn’t believe his best friend was home. The car ride back was mostly Lexa asking about their favorite places, if they were still open, if they hadn’t been shut down, if the food was as great as she remembered. Bellamy promised to take her back to all those places again.

As they got back to his apartment, Lexa left her luggage in his car, saying he’d need to bring her to her new apartment anyway. It was nice to know, however, that Lexa still seemed to remember where everything was in his apartment.

“So, remind me again why I picked you up from the airport and not your sister?” Bellamy asked as he watched Lexa gather the things she needed to make her signature coffee.

“You know Anya would kill me if I woke her up in the middle of the night.” Lexa answered.

Bellamy nodded in agreement. Anya was scary in general but an Anya first thing in the morning is the stuff of nightmares. Bellamy leaned back on his stool as Lexa poured him a cup of coffee. He had no idea what it would be like if Lexa returned, he often wondered if their friendship would still be the same and he was glad to find that it was as if she had never left.

"Remember when we first met and your hair was all slicked back? THAT was gross." Lexa laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" Bellamy defended.

"It really was.“ Lexa said crossing her ams in finality.

"I missed you." Bellamy said again. He didn't care if she didn't say it back. This was his best friend who he hadn't shared a space with for 5 years.

“Ugh. Fine. I missed you too, you sap." Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

"Lexa?"

Bellamy and Lexa looked up to see Echo groggily standing in the doorway.

"Echo!"

Lexa hopped off her stool and approached Echo. Bellamy was surprised when Echo hugged Lexa and even more surprised to see his best friend hugging back. They had been acquaintances before Lexa left (dating her hadn’t even been a thought that occurred to Bellamy yet) and their only way of communicating was through the various calls and emails through Bellamy.

"I wasn't sure if I was dreaming when Bellamy said you were back and rushed out.” Echo said. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks. Sorry for taking Bellamy away from you so early.” Lexa said as she sat back down onto her stool again.

Echo kissed Bellamy on the cheek before sitting down beside him. “A few hours of sleeping peacefully. It was a fair trade.”

“He still snores?”

“Yup, sadly. Is this your famous coffee?”

Lexa raised her eyebrow at Bellamy.

“Okay, so I might have craved for your coffee while you were gone.” Bellamy admitted.

“I literally left all the contraptions here! And I taught you how to use it!”

“I tried! It wasn’t the same! I thought you put something in it.” Bellamy said. “Wait… do you?”

“I dunno, my gayness probably?” Lexa shrugged.

Bellamy practically spat out his coffee in response.

“Don’t worry, it’s not contagious.”

“I know that.” Bellamy said. “Just didn’t think we’d get to your gay jokes so quickly.”

“I mean, we talk about my life so that’s basically one big gay joke.”

“Okay, too early for all this self-depreciating humor.” Bellamy said, shaking his head.

Echo nodded in agreement. “So, Lexa, how was Spain?”

Echo and Bellamy listened as Lexa talked about school, the places she visited, and her work in the museum. School was school for Lexa. She excelled and she said she tried really hard but Bellamy knew she didn’t even need to try at all. The museum was great, they let her do her research, and she got to teach small workshops and classes on history. Lexa gushed about the various places she went to in Spain, all the food and people she met. Bellamy didn’t bring it up be he noticed how a big chunk of time was missing, how she skipped over meeting a particular girl and how she kept saying ‘the second time around’.

An hour later, they let Lexa crash on the couch, her jet lag kicking in.

“You’re happy she’s back?” Echo asked, nudging Bellamy.

Bellamy yawned then smiled. “Yeah, but don’t tell her. She’s going to call me a cheese ball again.”

Echo laughed. “That’s because you are, babe.”

* * *

When Lexa woke up and they were able to have lunch, they brought her to her apartment, a few blocks away. The door opened and the space was simple, clean and minimalist. There were two bedrooms off to one side, a living room, simple kitchen with a breakfast nook and Lexa’s future favorite spot, a balcony.

“I’d offer you guys a seat but there’s literally only boxes and my bed in the room.” Lexa said.

“What about your furniture?” Echo asked.

“I picked it out already, Anya ordered it for me and should be in within the week.” Lexa answered. “Oh that reminds me! I have something for you, Bell.”

Lexa made her way to the boxes at the center of the would-be living room. The boxes she sent from Spain had already arrived ahead of her. There were 2 boxes labeled “books” and the rest were clothes and trinkets. She moved them around for a while and took her keys to undo the packaging tape of a box covered in fragile stickers. She fished around for a while and stood up again to reveal a relatively smaller box but was still big enough that it needed both her arms to carry.

Lexa smirked. “This is for the both of you. It’s a bunch of stuff.”

“Lex, you didn’t-“

“Don’t say I didn’t have to. I was gone for 5 years. This is the least I can do.”

Bellamy nodded. “Thanks, Lex. Can I open it?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Bellamy and Echo set the box - which was heavier than expected - onto the kitchen counter. Bellamy ripped the tape and inside was a bunch of trinkets from Spain. He opened the rolled up poster and laughed at how tacky it was. It was a traditional looking bullfight poster but with his name instead of a fighters.

“Bellamy would not shut up about this guy for weeks.” Echo said as she removed a few small sculptures by Gaudi.

They went through the box for a while, small trinkets from different places, postcards with a bit of writing that Lexa never sent (addressed to the both of them, to their surprise), a Spanish fan and lastly at the bottom, were 2 leather jackets.

“Lexa, this looks so cool!” Bellamy said as he put it on.

“Thanks, Lexa!” Echo said, hugging Lexa again briefly before putting hers on.

“Spain is supposed to have really good leather so I bought a bunch.” Lexa nodded in approval. “I knew Echo’s would look good on her. But hey, surprisingly enough, yours does too, Bell! You look kind of cool for once.”

“Oh shut up.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. They put everything back in their box and he smiled at his best friend. “Thanks, Lex.”

“No problem. Just no more hugs.”

“Okay, okay. You got it. It’s nice to know you’re just a few blocks away instead of an ocean.”

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. “Anya was such a sap. She got this for me because it's exactly in between her apartment and yours."

"Well, about that..."

"You were in on it too, weren't you?"

"I didn't know! She just said, ‘hey, the new apartment block is right in between us! Wouldn’t it be crazy if Lexa lived there?’ And of course I said it was cool cause it was cool."

"Saps.”

“I know I am. Anya on the other hand, might kill you for that comment. Anyway, I was thinking! We should have a welcome home slash house warming party! Since no one knows you’re back yet and your new apartment is pretty cool."

“Eh…”

“Come on! Trust me, Raven and Octavia missed you so much!”

"Why can't we just have dinner with them?"

"Because everyone else missed you too! Besides, you wouldn't enjoy dinner because that means too many people seated in a long table means you won't be able to have personal conversations with them. In a party, you still kinda can."

"I hate that you know me so well."

"So it's a yes?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're buying the booze though."

"Great! Also... there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh no. Not again, Blake."

"Hey! Cheska may have been a little crazy..."

"She scratched my car!! Because I gave Octavia a ride home!! I had just met her!!"

"That's just one girl."

"Brittany??"

"How was I supposed to know she was a furry??!"

"Claire??"

"Okay, in my defense, when she said she found the Woods sisters hot, I did not know she only meant Anya. But please, give me one last shot. I promise, you'll like her! And I know I've said this before, but trust me!"

"Fine. If she turns out to be crazy, I'm commandeering both your PlayStations for a month."

"Fine! I won't even tell you who it is or how she looks like so you can't sabotage the connection!"

"Fine!"

“These arguments were better on Skype.” Echo said, rolling her eyes at the best friends.

* * *

"LEXA!!!" Octavia shouted as soon as she spotted the brunette. Octavia ran across the room, bumping into her friends muttering "hi" and "sorry" every so often.

"Hey O." Lexa smiled.

"Don't just 'Hey O' me!" Octavia said, jumping up to hug Lexa. "I've missed you so much! Just having Bellamy around made it feel kinda incomplete, you know?"

"I've missed you too, short stuff." Lexa poked.

"Yeah, didn't miss that though. This is my boyfriend that I mentioned, Lincoln."

“Nice to meet you, Lincoln.” Lexa said, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you as well. Octavia has told me so much about you.” Lincoln replied.

Lexa walked around the room, catching up with friends, especially Octavia - who felt like another sister. Even Anya dropped by for a while and Lexa finally got to meet her girlfriend, Luna.

“Spain was great, food was great, but I missed-“ A weight suddenly heavy on her back as arms wrapped around her neck and legs wrapped around her waist. Lexa easily shifter her position to support the girl who had hopped on her back. "Hey Rae."

"LEXAAAA! I missed this! No one agrees to carry me anymore.”

“Maybe because you’re getting heavier.” Lexa joked.

“Hey! Not true. Maybe you’re just getting weaker.” Raven said, happily ruffling Lexa’s hair.

She gently let Raven back down after that, and turned around to give the girl a proper hug.

"You could've mentioned something on the phone last week!"

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Lexa smiled.

"You were missed. I'm so glad you're home."

Lexa allowed herself to be dragged to wherever Raven and Octavia wanted. She knew she had to make up for time lost and she felt especially guilty that she wasn’t at their graduation. She hadn’t bought gifts for everyone but promised to give them theirs when the others left. Raven and Octavia looked like kids on Christmas day. Eventually, Raven set up a beer pong table and had challenged Octavia to a game.

Lexa made her way to her refrigerator to get another beer. As she closed it, a blonde she hadn’t noticed before was standing by the counter, smiling at her.

"You must be Lexa." She said, offering her hand to the host.

"Hi. Yeah, that's me. And you are?" Lexa said, smiling back as to not be rude.

"Sorry! I'm Clarke. Blake invited me, if you don't mind. Welcome back!"

“No problem. And thank you. Do you want a beer?“

The blonde - Clarke - nodded. “May I know where from?"

"Spain. I was gone for a few years for masters and a bit of work."

"I've always wanted to go. Madrid or Barcelona?"

"Madrid. But I went around the whole country and bits of Europe as well."

"Modest." Clarke smirked.

"No-I mean-"

"Relax, Lexa. Just teasing. So was the La Sagrada Familia as amazing as they say?"

Lexa sighed as she recalled the massive church, "It was better. The whole thing is an architectural masterpiece but I feel the inside isn’t as noticed. It was stunning as well. When the light hit the stained glass windows, the effect was so simple but it gave the whole place an amazing glow to it."

They talked about Spain, and art - Clarke was an art major - and Lexa could hold her own when it came to art history. Talking to Clarke was easy, and as they moved around, she blended in and easily joined in the conversation of whoever wanted to talk to Lexa at a time.

As soon as Clarke left, Lexa searched for her best friend. She found him watching Raven and Lincoln play Mario Kart, Echo sleeping on his shoulder. She took a seat on the couch beside him. "Well then, looks like you have finally picked a nice girl that I click with." Lexa said, waving her phone with Clarke's number in it.

Bellamy shook his head. "I'd lie and accept the compliment but you know I can't lie to you. I didn't pick Clarke. I picked her."

Bellamy tilted his head to the girl that was currently crying and possibly hitting on Monty at the same time. He looked terrified, to say the least, mouthing "help me" to anyone that passed by.

Lexa laughed. "Ah, you never get it right, Blake."

Bellamy held up his hand that was still intertwined with Echo's. "I got this right."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Gross." before standing up to get a drink with her friends.

_Welcome home, Lex._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control and wrote another one right away. Sorry for any errors!

Bellamy knew Lexa was pretty. He wasn’t blind. And he knew that he wasn’t that bad looking either. They were no longer surprised when people thought they were a couple, but it both irritated them to no end.

It always confused Bellamy because when they would walk beside each other, it was never close. They never dressed like a couple. Why couldn’t a boy and a girl just be friends?

Before Lexa left for Spain, Lexa was his standard date to all the family gatherings. The only problem was that his family had grown to like Lexa so much that when he started to bring Echo, his family took a while to adjust. There were countless, “But you and Lexa looked so good together!”, “If it’s meant to be, it will be.”, “Maybe when she comes back from her little trip.” and when he tried to explain she wasn’t into guys, the famous, “Oh, it’s just a phase! She’ll realize how much she loves you when she’s away.”

They could no longer count how many times people thought they were a couple and when asked when was the first time, they’d have different answers with all the other times getting mushed in together.

* * *

Lexa was smart, but there were nights that she’d spend too much time watching a series or getting sucked into a Wikipedia wormhole. That would mean she’d usually end up late for class by a good 30 minutes. Bellamy always saved her a seat. That was their thing. Besides, all their other classmates seemed to know not to get in between them.

Their professor was already droning on and on about Mesopotamia and their significance to the modern world when Lexa came rushing in, her hair dripping wet as she made her way to sit beside Bellamy.

“Hi. Thanks.” She whispered. She set a cup of coffee on his table as thanks.

“No prob.” He whispered back, giving her a first bump, the start of their special secret handshake.

The professor coughed to catch their attention. “Maybe next time, Mr. Blake, you can remind your girlfriend, Ms. Woods that I do not tolerate lateness in this class.”

“Sir-“ Bellamy started.

“I’m gay.” Lexa blurted out suddenly, her eyes wide in shock as she realized she actually said it out loud.

“My mistake, Ms. Woods. But I stand by what I said, do not be late again.”

“Yes, sir.” Lexa nodded. 

* * *

Bellamy and Lexa hated shopping. They were simple, ‘get what we need and go’ type of people. But of course, dates were always a special occasion. Bellamy was about to go on a date with Gina, this girl from their class that he’d finally gotten to ask out.

“I can’t believe she agreed to go on a date with you.” Lexa drawled as she waited for Bellamy outside the changing room.

“Shut up.” Bellamy shot back.

“I’m just saying. Also, why are you getting so dressed up for this?”

“I can’t just wear a shirt or sweater and then some jeans!” Bellamy stepped out of the room. “Is this okay?”

“A polo under a sweater? No! Don’t emphasize you’re a nerd!”

“Then help me!”

“Okay, fine. What-“ a small cough caught their extension. The sales clerk had appeared, holding a random assortment of clothes in his hand.

“Sorry to interrupt. I think these clothes may be nice, they’re from our latest collection he said.”

Bellamy nodded and proceeded to try them on. As he got out, he was in a dark gray plaid polo, a dark green cardigan with matching beanie and dark denim jeans.

“Hey! That’s not bad.” Lexa said, giving him a thumbs up.

“I agree, sir. It matches your girlfriend’s eyes as well.” The sales clerk commented.

“He wishes.” Lexa laughed.

Bellamy ripped the beanie of his head and muttered something as he walked back in to change back into his original clothes. As he was putting his jeans back on, he got a text from Lexa.

**Hurry up! He’s asking about my dating life!!!!**

**Just tell him you’re gay!**

**I’m trying but he won’t shut up!! Hurry!! Don’t reply to this just hurry!!!!**

* * *

  
“I’ve got tickets to the game this weekend!” Bellamy said as soon as Lexa picked up the phone.

“YES! I’LL BE THERE!!” She shouted back at him.

“Okay. Friday. See you there.” Bellamy beamed as they continued to discuss their plans before the game.

Without a doubt, Lexa and Bellamy liked sports. It was one of the many things they could bond over. Back in college, Bellamy had a few posters in his room and Lexa followed all her favorite athletes on Instagram ranging from olympians so their favorite NBA stars. They’d even allocate a certain chunk of time to catching up on sports news when they’d see each other.

It was finally Friday and they had just had dinner in the California Pizza Kitchen nearby. They were decked out in Polis Patriots shirts and matching caps.

And honestly, he should have seen it coming.

The Polis Patriots were up by 8 points during half time and the crowd was buzzing with energy as the dance routine of the cheerleaders came to an end. The kiss cam was on and the crowd was whooping and cheering for the various couples. Even Lexa and Bellamy were cheering along.

Suddenly, the kiss cam had landed on him and Lexa. Bellamy was mouthing no and crossing his arms to indicate to the whole arena, “We aren’t a couple.”

But Lexa, being Lexa, grabbed the girl to her left and kissed her. The crowd erupted in cheers. It didn’t help that it was Octavia she kissed but his sister didn’t mind so he didn’t either.

* * *

Lexa had peered into the glass and asked the man behind the counter to see the display, pointing to what she wanted. He held it up for her and it sparkled under the florescent lights.

“Bell!” She called over. “I think it’s this one.”

Bellamy walked over with an excited look on his face and he could tell the man was studying them.

“Do you want to try it?”

“Oh! No. It’s not for her.” Bellamy replied quickly.

“I’m sorry, I assumed.”

“Obviously.” Lexa muttered under her breath.

Bellamy elbowed her to shut up and flashed a smile at the man. “I’ll take it.”

As they walked out the store, Lexa put her hands up in exasperation. “I wore flannel today just to avoid that!”

“Maybe we need matching shirts.” Bellamy said. “Like ‘I’m not with her’”

“Or maybe just a ‘Lesbian’ shirt for me and a ‘Too bad I’m not a lesbian’ shirt for you.”

Bellamy chuckled quietly in agreement but was playing with the box in his hand. Lexa sensed it automatically and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Bell. She’ll say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading! supers-kru on tumblr for any questions and prompts :)

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks so much for reading and have an awesome day!
> 
> You can send me prompts and questions on tumblr at supers-kru


End file.
